Automobile taillights are subject to a number of demanding requirements. The lamps must be inexpensive. The lamps must be assembled into vehicles during manufacture without great effort. The lamps must also be replaceable by a customer. Nonetheless, the lamps must still survive the temperature, weather, and road condition extremes typical of automobile use. In particular, this means the electrical contacts must survive the water, oil, salt, and dirt that at times are blasted around the lamp housing. There is then a need for an inexpensive, durable vehicle taillight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,082 issued to Alan P. French on Aug. 7, 1990 for a Sealing Arrangement for a Lamp Housing shows a lamp coupled to a circuit board, using a ring seal.